Tier Harribel
Tier Harribel is an Arrancar and the former Tres (No. 3) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army until the latter's defeat. Sometime after Aizen's defeat, she becomes the new ruler of Hueco Mundo. Info Appearance Harribel has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples. She usually hides these remnants from view with her jacket. Her Espada tattoo is placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be. Her appearance before she became an Arrancar mostly resembled her released state, but most of her body and face was covered by white Hollow bones, and her weapon was part of her arm, but her hair and eyes were exposed. Personality Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, preferring to not engage in combat: she is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion. She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power. but when she is betrayed by Sōsuke Aizen, Harribel angrily attacks him, proving she can be quite aggressive and brutal. Harribel cares for her Fracción, being noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading, and angrily assaults Tōshirō Hitsugaya seconds after their defeat at the hands of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Prior to her betrayal by him, she viewed Aizen and his powers in high regard. History Prior to becoming an Arrancar, Harribel was a near-humanoid, shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos. Some time ago, she saved a female Adjuchas-class Hollow, Emilou Apacci, from a male Adjuchas. Taking her back to her lair, Harribel introduced her to two other female Adjuchas, Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose, as a new comrade. After Harribel broke up a small altercation between the other three Hollows, she states since female Hollows tend to be easy prey for the male ones, she brought Apacci and the other two Hollows there because she thought they would be better if they worked as a group, rather than working alone. Later, they fought a Hollow who fled, Harribel having allowed him to get away. When they decided to rest, Apacci asked her why they should allow him to escape instead of devouring him. Explaining the law of Las Noches, she asked Harribel why she does not follow it. Stating she did not want to become stronger by devouring and sacrificing others, Harribel resolved if she could not win alone, she would win in a group. At some point, Harribel and her group came face to face with the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn, and his court. The two revealed they had previous dealings with each other, and Baraggan, noting he was tired of her rebellious attitude, gave her a choice: she could either join his army or run off to an area he could not see, noting there is no place in Las Noches he could not see. Attempting to persuade Harribel, one of his servants received a slash from Harribel for his trouble causing Baraggan to scold her for being so bold. He thus informed her that if she left then, she could do so without being harmed. Later, the group is attacked in their lair by a stranger. Remembering him as the Hollow she attacked at her confrontation with Baraggan and his court, Harribel tried to fend him off. Proving his Reiatsu to be stronger than a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow like Harribel, he gained the upper hand. Refusing to give up, Harribel asked her subordinates to run away. Complying at first, they came back, having resolved to die fighting for Harribel. Defeating the Adjuchas Hollows, the attacker, taking out Harribel, stated his intention to kill her and join the upper ranks of Hueco Mundo. They were interrupted by the arrival of Sōsuke Aizen, who, blocking the attack, stated such power was only natural for an Arrancar. Dispatching him, he, noting the power of sacrifice allowed for many impossible things, apologized to Harribel, stating he gave the assailant Arrancar powers, but not a brain to control it. Explaining the concept of the sacrifice, he asked Harribel to join him if she wanted to be strong enough to protect her subordinates. In Bleach Arrancar arc Harribel attends the return of Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo after their initial intrusion in the Human World. Later, she witnesses the creation of Wonderweiss Margela. Hueco Mundo arc Harribel attends Sōsuke Aizen's meeting about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. After Aizen warns the Espada to treat the intruders with caution, Nnoitra Gilga states they look weak, prompting Harribel to tell him if he had listened to what Aizen just said, he would have heard him state they should not take the intruders lightly. Saying this is not what he meant, Nnoitra, telling her not to get testy, asks her if she is scared. As Harribel gives him a cold stare, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez interrupts the brewing confrontation by attempting to walk out against Aizen's orders. Along with the other Espada, she sits silently while Aizen subdues Grimmjow with his Reiatsu to keep him in line. After Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed, she observes the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo as Emilou Apacci asks her what they should do about his death. During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, she and her Fracción, watching from afar, talk about the battle. When her Fracción begin to question what is going on in the battle, Harribel tells them not to worry about it. She says it is understandable for them to be frightened, for they are witnessing the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form, and this is their primal fear, which they should value. Wondering if the one he is fighting is truly a Human, for she would never think the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his Reiatsu would be a Human's, Harribel states the battle seems to be more like one between two Espada than anything else. Fake Karakura Town arc Along with her Fracción and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, Harribel is summoned by Aizen to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the Gotei 13. When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains, Baraggan Louisenbairn notes this. When Harribel says he is underestimating Aizen, he states she is underestimating him. As Baraggan decides to take control of the situation himself, Harribel and the others stand around and watch. After the pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended, Harribel begins to fight against Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Drawing her sword, Harribel clashes with Hitsugaya. As they battle, she tells Hitsugaya she felt a disturbance in his Reiatsu, which occurred when Momo Hinamori arrived, prompting him to tell her he has no idea what she is talking about. When Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun are defeated, Harribel unzips her jacket, revealing her rank as the Tres Espada. When Hitsugaya finds it difficult to believe she is only the third strongest Espada, Harribel, warning him she has not begun to show him the extent of her power, unzips the rest of her jacket to reveal her mask remnants. Acknowledging the seriousness of this fight against such a powerful opponent, Hitsugaya activates his Bankai as Harribel charges at him, forcing him to block. When Hitsugaya crashes into a building below, Harribel, questioning if this is a captain's strength and wondering how Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun could have lost, releases her Zanpakutō. As Hitsugaya looks on, Harribel, raising her sword, delivers a seemingly fatal blow. Believing her enemy defeated, she says he is no match for her. Seeing Yamamoto on the side of battle, she, approaching him, threatens to exact her revenge against him for taking the lives of her subordinates. When Hitsugaya appears behind her, she wonders how her opponent survived unharmed, prompting Hitsugaya to reveal he made an illusion of his image out of ice as a precaution once she released, the ice clone being what she struck down. Hitsugaya tells Harribel to not underestimate their strength. As their fight ensues, Harribel reveals her ability to control water. Countering each other, she and Hitsugaya display their ability to manipulate each other's attacks. Dodging an attack, Hitsugaya tells her one faces the greatest danger when one uses their best attack. Realizing they are both waiting for the battlefield to fill with condensation, Hitsugaya states neither will ever get anywhere if they are both after the same thing. When Hitsugaya states he has never used this technique in Bankai, Harribel asks what he is talking about, and Hitsugaya, bringing up his ability to control the weather, activates Hyoten Hyakkaso. Staring up at the sky in amazement as it becomes filled with dark storm clouds, Harribel asks what this is. Explaining the ability, Hitsugaya asks for her name. After Harribel introduces herself and Hitsugaya states his name and rank, a hole opens in the sky, much to Harribel's surprise, and snow begins to fall. Explaining the ability, Hitsugaya states once all the ice flowers bloom, Harribel will die. As Harribel unsuccessfully tries to break free, the ice flowers encase her in a gigantic ice flower obelisk. When Wonderweiss arrives, he lets out a high-pitched scream, which shatters the ice holding Harribel. Rising from the ice obelisk without any noticeable sign of injury, Harribel stares coldly at the shocked Hitsugaya. As Hitsugaya contemplates the words of Sajin Komamura about fighting alongside the newly-arrived Visored, Harribel, moving to attack him, is blocked by the Visored Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki. Continuing to battle, Harribel fights three opponents. After Coyote Starrk's death, Harribel continues to fight. Noticing their fight, Aizen, appearing behind Harribel, slashes her across the chest. As she expresses shock, Aizen states he is done with her, for it appears she is not strong enough to fight for him. When Aizen states he never thought he would be more powerful than all of the Espada he gathered, an enraged Harribel retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. As Aizen states dealing with her is such a pain, a surprised Harribel realizes she attacked an illusion and she has been stabbed from behind by the real Aizen. Stating he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again, Aizen withdraws his sword, sending Harribel plummeting into the city below. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Aizen's defeat and the deaths of Baraggan and Starrk, Harribel became the ruler of Hueco Mundo. When an empire called the Wandenreich appeared, she was personally defeated by their leader and captured. The empire claimed Hueco Mundo as their dominion and another foundation stone to invade Soul Society. Story of Joining Sora's Team By when the time Ichigo and his friend had Sora to check if thing were alright, the gems began to glow again, meaning there was another Keyhole, but in Hueco Mundo. When the gems told Sora, Donald, Bloom, Stitch, Crona Lock, and Orihime where to go, Sofia and Lucinda followed them to help. Soon when they came to Hueco Mundo, there was an ambush by two big monsters. But when Sora, and Donald engaged to combat the showdown stopped before it started by Sung Sun, who appeared from her snake form. When the group was asked why they came, htey kept an eye on them to make sure they don't try anything funny. When the group was brought to Tier, Sora explained about what they were looking for, but when they were accused of lying, they were claimed to be enemies. When they were locked in a cell, Master Xehanort and Vanitas appeared to make a deal with Tier and her minions, but Tier wouldn't let him control her. But when Xemnas appeared with Heartless, Nobodies, and Castlevenoms, they managed to capture the ladies and prepared to control them by turning them into Heartless. But when the Evil Cores popped, Vanitas knew that it was Lucinda who popped them, and Sofia already released her friends to save the ladies and complete their quest. When the ladies were free, Sora, Donald, Lucinda, Crona engaged combat with help with Tier and her loyal minions fight against Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, The Dream Catcher and Myotismon. The showdown lasted about 192 seconds, and with victory. After the showdown, the Keyhole appeared from Tier's mask, which Sora opened the new pathway. When the team began to leave with Ichigo and his friends, Sora and Riku, jumped through shock when they found Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung Sun, and Harribel in their living room on their sofa. Soon Kairi explained that they already became members and told her that they wish to fight and serve alongside Sora as long as he lives (also that they find Sora's fighting skills amazing). Category:Bleach characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti-Villains Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Rulers Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Anime characters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Sharks Category:Calm characters Category:Serious characters Category:Mature characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Fast characters Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Imprisoned characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Swordsmen Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleporters Category:Flying characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Emotionless characters Category:Bosses Category:Destructive characters Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:One-Man Army